


Traitor

by DarkInMe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Death, Demon Michael, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubcon oral, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Rape, bites, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: You come from a long line of rich and powerful devil worshippers who were also a part of The Cooperative. You have inherited all their fortunes and the good luck that they got from worshipping Satan even though you never believed or took part in their demonic rituals. You have also inherited a position in The Cooperative along with the control of the nukes. You always took The Cooperative as a joke until you finally come to realise that people much more important and powerful than you are a part of it too. You still don't believe that Michael is actually the Antichrist, but you did believe that these people might actually bring apocalypse. So, you decided to do to what you must to prevent it, but Michael finds out about your plans and crashes them. He comes to you to prove to you that he indeed is the Antichrist and offers you a chance at redemption.





	Traitor

You downed another glass of wine as you sat alone in your kitchen, wondering how you will ever stop all of this. Being in The Cooperative wasn't a choice for you. You had inherited the position from your father and the power of being in control of the nukes came easily to you due to all the connections. All those people had trusted you to follow The Cooperative's plans, no matter what they be, without any questions asked.

But you were not evil and you certainly didn't want to believe that the man in the secret meeting was actually the Antichrist. His beautiful face and his soft voice would have made you think that he might be an angel for a second, but the Antichrist seemed like a stretch. He had demonstrated his powers by doing some things that you'd consider as some well executed magic tricks. For that you would consider him talented, but you wouldn't plunge the world into a pit of fire on the commands of a random man claiming to be the Antichrist. Hell, even if he was what he claimed to be, you wouldn't send of the nuclear bombs just like that.

You didn't belong in The Cooperative, but you were glad that you knew what these nut-heads were up to. Maybe you'll be able to stop this horrible plan, you had thought.

You were terrified for sure of going against them. These were some of the most powerful people from all the around the world and the moment you backed out would be the moment they'll kill you. So you'd have to figure out a more subtle plan. Play a double spy perhaps. That's what your contact at the CIA said, who had a little trouble believing you. He needed more evidence to believe that the Illuminati was actually real and that they were going to bring down apocalypse because Satan's son said so. It bothered you how he wasn't serious about what you were saying. You just wished that he'd contact some higher level CIA members about this and do something to stop The Cooperative.

You sighed, feeling the ache of helplessness and the doom of the world in your heart. You didn't bother going to bed because who would be able to sleep when they know that the world might burn up in flames any time soon. 

The lights in your kitchen flickered as you poured yourself another glass of wine. You heard a loud bang from the other end of your house that made you jump from your seat. You grabbed your smartphone in one hand and went out of the kitchen to find out the cause of the bang. The lights were flickering all over the house. The temperature seemed to have dropped too because suddenly you were shivering and you could see your breath in the air. Another loud bang came and you screamed into your hand. You quickly went to the living room and fetched for the gun that was taped to the underside of the coffee table as a precaution for such situations. 

You felt terrified, not at the thought that some random intruder might have broken into your house, but because it might be The Cooperative and they might have found out that you were about to betray them. In which case you would be dead for sure. You held your breath in and trod slowly towards the area from which the second bang had come. You could hear footsteps, some rustling noise and maybe even someone's voice. Your hands clutched the gun tightly and pointed it forward. You were ready to shoot at anyone.

The corridor in which you were walking had become dark. At the end of the corridor was an open door, the door that led to your bedroom and perhaps held most of your prized possessions in it. You could hear some movement coming from the room and you began having second thoughts about going there head on. Calling 911 would not save you from The Cooperative. 

The soles of your feet brushed lightly against the soft carpet on the floor as you walked towards the end. Suddenly, a sharp male scream came from your bedroom, making you fall back on your butt. There was no other man or woman in your house who could have become the victim in your place. You were trembling on the ground, not understanding what to do or what to think. You took deep breaths to calm yourself down and willed yourself get up.

You had no fucking clue as to why were you going towards your bedroom. Obviously running out of the house would be the wise thing to do. That's what you always thought whenever you watched horror movies, yet here you were, heading into the heart of the danger. You just couldn't leave without knowing if it was just a thief or The Cooperative. Your whole future plans would depend on it if you managed to survive this. 

The door to your room was ajar. It was dark inside when you took a peek in. You placed your hands on the door and tried to listen carefully if there was someone inside or not. It was dead silent inside. Your heart pounded so hard in your chest that you felt it might rip out. You took a deep breath in and pushed the door open. 

You switched the lights on. Everything seemed fine and untouched. Your eyes were fixed on the front where the bed was kept and you didn't scan the rest of the room just yet. All you could think about was the slightly open cupboard to the right of your bed. The intruder might be hiding there is what you thought. You kept your gun pointed high as you stepped closer to the edge of your bed. That's when you heard the rasping and gurgling behind you.

You turned behind immediately to see what it was. Your eyes widened when you saw the word 'TRAITOR' etched on the wall with blood. You knew it was blood because of the cut open body lying on the floor next to wall. It was that man, your contact in the CIA. He was rasping as the blood spilled from his neck and his body. His eyes were twitching. 

You wailed in horror and fell onto the ground. 

"Oh god. Oh god, no," you cried as you crawled slowly towards his body.

This was disgusting, but much expected from The Cooperative. You just didn't understand how could he be here so quickly. You had just talked to him about half an hour ago and he was in his work place then, which was in a whole other state. How could he possibly be here? 

Your eyes were balling out with tears. You saw the life escape from his eyes and you couldn't even bring yourself to go to him anymore. Instead, you buried your face on the ground and began crying your heart out. 

"No, no. Why? God, why?" You cried.

"Your God isn't here," came the reply.

You knew that the soft, gentle voice belonged to him, the Antichrist. Goosebumps erupted on your skin and you stopped crying. You held on to your gun once again before spinning around to face him. He was standing there, looking as charming and authoritative as he did on that day of the meeting. His hands were behind his back and he was smiling at you. You noticed the splashes of blood on his face and neck. It made him truly look evil. The all black attire just added to his dark aura.

You pointed the gun at him while trying your best to maintain a bold expression. 

"I'll kill you," you said through your clenched teeth. 

He let out a small, taunting chuckle at your suggestion.

"I'd like you to try," he said.

His confidence baffled you and made you unsure of yourself. You mustered all the anger in you to squeeze the trigger and shot the gun at him. He raised his right hand which was covered in blood and slapped the bullet away. Your eyes widened when you saw the bullet's trajectory change. Instead of hitting him, it hit the wall to his right. You were left gasping in surprise and confusion. You weren't ready to believe this. 

You shot again and again at him till there were no more bullets left in the gun, but none did any damage to him. One bullet pierced his chest and blood poured out of the wound for only a few seconds because he healed himself quickly. He looked down at you and smiled with content at the expression of utter horror on your face.

You were starting to believe that he might be more than you thought he is. And that didn't feel any better. Michael stepped forward, threateningly. His eyes were fixated on you. You couldn't move or get up as if you were stuck on the ground. All you could do was stare at him through wet eyes as he approached you.

"It is so disappointing, (y/n). I didn't think that you'd betray me like this. After all that my father has given you and your family." Michael began circling you.

You sobbed and shivered in his presence. You pursed your lips. You knew your parents and ancestors were into devil worship, but you kept yourself away from it and so, you didn't have much information about it.

"Why would you go on and ruin your whole family's decades of work like this?" Michael asked as he crouched down behind you.

You could feel his hot breath on your neck. Tingles went down your spine.

"Is this how you repay for all that my father, Satan, has given you?" 

You never believed that it was true. Satan helping your family to reach progress in return for their souls sounded like a whole bunch of crap.

"That's all a lie," you whispered.

Michael tangled his fingers in your hair, pulled your head back, and rested it on his shoulder. He placed his left hand on your shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"Really? You never wondered how all your ancestors managed to stay rich and powerful throughout the history? Every single one of them?" He whispered in your ear.

The hair at the back of your neck stood up. You wanted to pull away, but you couldn't move. 

"Didn't you ever wonder how such a young woman like you managed to be appointed to such a high and important post? I mean, even you know that it was a strange thing to happen," said Michael.

That had always been a sensitive issue for you. People around you always said that you got the job on the basis of your family roots and connections. Some even suspected you to have slept your way up the career ladder even though you really had not. You always wanted to believe that it was because of your hard work and aspirations. However, you never thought of Satan as the reason here.

"I worked hard for this," you told him.

Michael chuckled.

"Sure. It takes years and years of hard work to achieve that kind of power. You think that you were so gifted that they chose you? No, my dear. It was because of my father, Satan. He bestowed these gifts upon you like he did with the whole of your family, your ancestors and all the members of The Cooperative."

"No, no, no." You didn't want to believe it.

"It's true, (y/n). All of your ancestors sold their souls for this. And look how generous my father is with you. He gave you what you wanted even when you broke the tradition of worshipping him, performing rituals for him and even when you did not give him your soul. He helped you despite of you being so disloyal. You should be so grateful to him, but here you are being such a traitorous bitch," he grunted at you.

There was a hint of anger in his voice.

You used all your will power to pull away from him. You managed to move forward a little, but he pulled you back into his arms quickly.

"All of your family's work will be put to waste if you don't do as I say. I am going to give you a chance at redemption and let you show just how grateful you are to us. I'll let you live, but if you try to betray me again I'll make sure that you are killed in the most horrible way imaginable," he growled in your ear. 

"Get away from me!" You screamed as you struggled to the fullest extent to push him away.

Michael threw you forward and you fell face first on the floor. He dragged you towards the bed using only his magical powers and threw you at the foot-board. You braced yourself with your hands, preventing your head from any damage. You turned to see him standing almost over you. There was little space between you two and you were sandwiched between him and the bed. It made it impossible for you to get up on your feet and you were forced to remain on your knees below him. 

Michael bent down and held your face with his bloody hand, smearing the red on your skin. He looked right into your eyes. You contained your screams that turned into whimpers as you saw his eyeballs turn black. His skin became pale and wrinkled. His teeth became sharp. The once beautiful face was not there anymore. Instead, he finally looked like a demon to you. You felt repulsed and sick to your stomach. You could feel the darkness rushing into your body through his hand and it was sucking up everything good and beautiful inside you. 

Pain and sorrow overwhelmed you suddenly. Michael was making you feel all of this on purpose. He wanted you to know just how evil he was. It was working well because you had never felt such darkness before. It was truly revolting. When he finally released you, you fell back on the foot-board and took long and laboured breaths. 

"Next time I'll show you what hell feels like," he said as he smoothed his fingers across his belt.

You looked up to see that he had his human face again. But no matter how beautiful and handsome he looked like this you could not forget what he truly was inside. Your eyes dropped to his belt at the sound of it unbuckling. Another ball dropped in your stomach. You backed up against the bed Immediately.

"W-what- what are you doing?" You asked, hating how your voice was not firm and strong.

Michael gave you one of his charming smiles as he unbuttoned pants.

"I'm giving you your chance at redemption, my dear," he told you in a cocky voice.

"No, no, wait," you protested as you tried get yourself out from between him and the bed.

Michael forced one booted foot in between your thighs and parted your legs. Once your legs were sufficiently wide apart, he used both of his feet to crush into your soft thighs so that you were firmly pinned against the bed with no room left to move. You couldn't bring yourself to even touch him let alone push him and therefore, you had no choice but to stay there as he wished.

He ran the fingers of his right hand through your hair and pulled you towards his crotch so that you were face to face with the tent in his trousers. 

"Show me how grateful you are, (y/n). Don't be afraid to be a whore. Sins don't bother me or my dad," he commented as he rubbed his cock through his trousers.

You were still and frozen in front of him. You couldn't bring yourself to do it. 

"If you don't want to reunite with the rest of your family in the deepest pits of hell, I suggest that you get to work," he said,sternly as he brought your quivering lips closer to him till they were brushing on his clothed dick. 

You knew that there was no escaping him, not when he had gone so far to come to you himself. You had to submit to his will because you knew what he was capable of. You shut your eyes for a moment and sucked in a deep breath before you started doing what he wanted. Your hands shook as you unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. 

The Antichrist's size was not below expectations. It was the biggest one that you had ever seen. It almost fit in your hands and you were worried if it will fit it in your mouth or not. You wondered how were you even supposed to give a blowjob when you were so scared and nervous.

Michael took a hold of the base of his cock and guided it into your mouth. He patted the head on your lips, signalling you to open and with a lot of hesitation, you finally did open. Your lips stretched painfully around his girth as he pushed himself further and further inside. Your tongue lapped against the underside of his cock, struggling to find room in your mouth. Michael responded to that with a 'hmm'. He stopped pushing in when the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you let out a choking sound. 

"Well, go on. Prove your worth," he urged you.

You had no choice but to move your mouth around him, otherwise you would have choked to death. He did not fit the whole thing in your mouth, not yet. You massaged the base of his cock with your hand because you were afraid that he might push the whole thing in. He looked at you with bored and lidded eyes and you knew that you had to work harder if you wanted to survive until the apocalypse, perhaps maybe even after it. Your other hand latched on to his thigh for support as you bobbed your head up and down his length and worked your tongue around his meat. You were hoping that he would leave earlier if you did a good job, no matter how disgusted it made you feel.

Michael approved your efforts by groaning. He licked his lips and bucked his hips into your mouth, asking for more. The thought of it made you feel so dirty, but you felt a tiny bit satisfied by the fact that you were making the Antichrist, the son of Satan, feel that way. He must be a tough man to please and you were able to do it. Michael read your thoughts and laughed aloud at you.   
He patted the back of your head.

"Yes, yes, you are good a whore, (y/n), a worthy one. I think I'll place you in the pit reserved for all the adulterous sluts so you could feel more at home. You will be able to please all the other demons by doing what you're truly good at."

Your already red cheeks turned into a deep shade of crimson. The momentary sense of pride vanished and left a feeling of guilt and disgust inside you.

"Or maybe I'll keep you by my side after all of this. You could serve me for the whole of eternity or at least until I get bored of you and discard you," he said as he bucked in roughly.

Your jaw ached. The feeling of worthlessness already began brewing inside your heart. But you didn't know if it'd be better to be with him or among the other demons. Maybe there wasn't a better here. You were already down the path of degradation be it by Michael or his minions. 

Michael groaned and grunted repeatedly at your ministrations that made his cock twitch in your mouth. You could feel him getting closer to his climax. His breathing became shallow and the fingers in your hair gripped you tighter. He bucked his hips more into your mouth, not caring if you gagged or not. You couldn't stop him when he forced his whole length down your throat. Your nose pressed onto his abdomen and you tried to push him as the cock jutted in your throat made it hard for you to breathe. He gave a loud, guttural groan as he spent his load down your throat. You had to swallow every drop if you didn't want to die right then and there.

You began coughing furiously the moment he pulled himself out. Michael stepped back, giving you space to take in air. You supported yourself on your hands and controlled the urge to vomit. You didn't want offend him. 

"I am satisfied with your performance. I shall give you another chance to live and play your part right in bringing the apocalypse," Michael said.

You felt relieved. He'd finally leave you alone. 

"Oh, don't think it is over just yet," he said in an intimidating tone.

The relief was gone. You raised your eyes to see that he was unbuttoning his black shirt. You quickly got up to your feet.

"Mr. Langdon, please," you begged, pathetically.

Michael smirked as he came forward and pushed you onto the bed. You crawled backwards, but he pulled you back to the edge by your ankles. He clicked his fingers together and all the clothes on your body disappeared, leaving you bare and vulnerable to him. Your hands were pinned at either side of your head by an invisible force and you couldn't do anything to defend yourself. His eyes feasted on your naked form and he stroked himself back to erection. The black in his pupils were growing. 

Your body shuddered as Michael parted your legs and climbed in between them. He leaned down over your body. His hands ran up and down your sides as he buried his lips in the crook of your neck. He wasn't smothering you with kisses or giving you gentle licks of course. He was sinking his teeth into your flesh and drawing blood. You screamed and thrashed about in response to the sting.

"You taste delicious, (y/n)," he commented as he went down to your breasts.

His left hand kneaded one breast while he bit and sucked at your other nipple. You feel the blood spilling and drying on your skin. You must be a horrifying sight to see, but for Michael you were more beautiful this way, covered in blood, tears and teeth marks. Your screams were music to his ears. He did the same with your left nipple as well before he bit his way down to your abdomen where he stopped right above your pussy. 

One of his hands reached in between your legs and cupped your pussy whole. Two of his fingers rubbed up and down your slit and he was amused to find even the little amount of wetness there. It eased the way in for his fingers, but it was nearly not enough for his whole dick to go in easily, not that it mattered to him in any way. Your walls clenched around his fingers in an attempt to push them out. That didn't stop him from pumping his fingers in and out of your cunt. He purposely brushed against all the sensitive spots in there while his thumb rubbed your clit. 

You couldn't believe that you were feeling that little bit of pleasure when there was a dead body in your bed room, blood was leaking out of your own body and it was all because of the devil who wanted to bring apocalypse. You truly felt like a whore. You bit your lip and contained your moans. Michael laughed at you as he curled his fingers at the right places.

"Don't be afraid of finding pleasure in this. I won't judge you," he mocked with a grin.

Your juices leaked on his hands and created embarrassing wet sounds as he fingered you. You felt the warmth rise in your stomach. Michael knew that you were close from your expressions, your muffled moans and the way your back was arching. His fingers worked magic on you. You felt good, but more humiliated than ever. 

Your teeth clamped onto your lips as your walls contracted around his fingers tightly. Just then, Michael withdrew his fingers, stealing away your perfect orgasm. You closed your legs around nothing and whined in complain.

Michael wiped his fingers on your inner thigh before he pulled off his shirt and climbed over you. 

"A traitorous whore like you does not deserve pleasure, does she?" He taunted as he parted your legs.

You were immediately brought down from your high and thrown down at your place that was underneath him. His words burned through you and the little pleasure you had felt completely went away. You were disgusted and afraid again.

The tip of his cock prodded at your slick entrance before he entered you without a warning. A gasp hitched in your throat as you felt the painful burn of being stretched too much. The amount of wetness was still less to make this whole motion smooth, especially when he was so big. Michael held your hips for leverage and thrust the whole of his manhood inside you. His nails dug into your skin, drawing more blood.

You turned your head to your side and did your best to contain your scream. For some reason you didn't want to give him that satisfaction despite the fact that it hardly mattered to him. He could already see you breaking down and bleeding for him. The little pride left in you would be gone soon too. 

He began fucking you without giving you any time to adjust and managed to force a few screams and cries out of you. If he wanted he could have made this pleasurable for you, but he didn't. Instead he made sure that you'd feel used and battered after this. His hands shifted from your hips to play with your bleeding nipples. He splayed the blood around a little before he got bored of it.

Michael leaned down and intertwined the fingers of each of his hands with each of yours, keeping them pinned on the bed as he grunted right into your ear. His hot breath fell on your skin and his lips brushed against your earlobe. The gentle touch of his lips was soon replaced by the harsh bites of his teeth. You muffled your whimpers.

"Such a whore, such a good whore," he mumbled in your ear as he neared completion.

His movements became more rough and agonising. You just waited for him to be done with you as quickly as possible. Michael grunted loudly as he spilled his demonic seed deep inside you. You were relieved that he was done as much as you were horrified by the fact that he hadn't used any protection. Michael stayed on top of you and inside of you for a few seconds, panting for breath, before he collected himself and pulled out. 

You could finally move your hands now that he was completely off of you. You crossed them on top of your chest only to be met by the wet touch of your blood. Semen and blood leaked out from between your legs too even after you closed them shut. Michael kept staring at you with delight as he put on his clothes.  
He was proud of the work he had done on you. You looked positively grotesque with the numerous bite marks on you and the blood that covered your body. The metallic scent of it already made you nauseous. 

You waited for him to leave so that you could do something about your wounds before they get infected. But Michael simply came forward, placed a hand on your chest and closed up all your wounds with his powers. The blood still caked on you, and the marks were very visible too, but no more bleeding was there 

You weren't sure how to react to that gesture. It wasn't as if he did it out of the kindness in his heart. You were still sceptical. The hand on your chest slid slowly down to your belly where he rubbed it softly.

"You might be able to give me a son, an heir. I'd be very happy if you did. The chances of your survival, even after your betrayal, would certainly increase," he said.

The knot in your throat tightened at that suggestion. Michael retrieved his hand from your belly and stepped back.

"I look forward to meeting you in private again,( y/n). Until then, don't let your loyalty to The Cooperative, to me, stray away. Otherwise, the consequences would be much worse than today," he threatened in his usual soft tone.

You only gave him a blank stare. Michael flashed you a wide smile and waved his hand at you before he vanished into thin air. The misery crept back over you and you broke down into tears. It was hard for you to get up due to all the pain and exhaustion that Michael had left you with. Slowly, you drifted to sleep, naked as the semen and blood dried on your body.


End file.
